fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Godmother
The Fairy Godmother was an enemy of Frau Totenkinder, the invader of Ultima Thule, and a meddler in the lives of Briar Rose, Cinderella, and Rapunzel. History Early Life The Fairy Godmother, along with her two sister fairies, moved freely through the worlds, bestowing blessings as they saw fit and bringing happiness wherever they went; however, they were oftentimes opposed by a powerful witch who sought to turn their blessings into curses. Refusing to admit defeat, the Fairy Godmother and her sisters altered their strategies, employing pawns to act as their agents to ensure their enemy's schemes went astray. The Fairy Godmother's sisters were eventually killed by Totenkinder, via poisoned apples. Unwilling to let this interference go unanswered, the Fairy Godmother showed a handsome prince the way to the tower that Frau kept Rapunzel in, mainly to spite Totenkinder. Her meddling with Rapunzel didn’t end there, as she kept the prince from seeing Rapunzel again, as the godmother had plans for her. It's hinted she may have had a hand in the abduction of Rapunzel's daughters. Although, if she was the one to kidnap them, it is not known where she took them, since they weren't present with her when Cinderella found her in Ultima Thule. Before her sister's demise, the Fairy Godmother and her sisters sent Prince Charming to wake up Briar Rose from her sleeping curse with "true loves kiss".Cinderella: From Fabletown with Love Issue 6 These contests took their toll on the Fairy Godmother. By the time she came to Cinderella's aid, her power had waned such that her spells could last only a single day. Regardless, the Fairy Godmother sent Cinderella to the ball (by turning a pumpkin into a carriage, Cinderella's rags into a beautiful dress, etc.) and arranged for her "happily ever after" by marrying Prince Charming. To her dismay however, Prince Charming cheated on Cinderella, undoing all her hard work. Ultima Thule Deciding to have her way and make everyone happy, she simply resolved to eradicate unhappiness. She traveled to Ultima Thule, where the sun sets only once a year and her powers would work for nine months straight, and slayed King Valemon, placing herself as the ruler. She imposed a law that imposed forced smiles upon the citizens and restricted the use of magic. With the help of Fables in the Mundy world, she negotiated the trade of magical artifacts in exchange for firearms so she could keep control over the populace during the months when her power would fade. Those with the mundies brought the whole affair to Fabletown's attention, and they dispatched Cinderella to investigate. Cinderella, with the help of Dickory, managed to catch the Fairy Godmother unguarded and powerless. The Fairy Godmother is finally left at the mercy of the people of Ultima Thule. Memory Loss and Recovery The Fairest series reveals that after the Ultima Thule incident, she is locked up and slowly begins to lose her memories. Following a failed assassination attempt on Snow White, her cubs by rat-human hybrids, the Fairy Godmother is believed to be the culprit and Cinderella is sent to Ultima Thule to apprehend her. However, upon closer inspection it is revealed that the Fairy Godmother had somehow escaped her prison but left her wand behind (which focuses her magics). Using the wand, Cindy and Dickory track the Fairy Godmother in Amsterdam and quickly deduce she is not behind these attacks because of her mental condition, but they are apprehended by Rat Men and the Fairy Godmother is shot in the head by Cinderella's Stepsister (revealed to be working for Prince Brandish). She makes a full recovery, however, at the Knights of Malta Hospital thanks to Dickory and the Mundies believing in her. The Fairy Godmother also helps with the fight against the Rat Men (under the orders of Leigh Douglas now) by channeling her powers through Cindy and Marcel, one of the original mice who were transformed into footman but saved himself by having sex and impregnating various women and telling them that he loved them (essentially being the father of the Rat Men). This reverts all of the Rat Men back into either mice or men and saves Fabletown from invasion. Cindy and her Fairy Godmother eventually reconcile and she is last seen at Crispin's welcome home party at the Glass Slipper. It should be noted that the shot to her head purged the Fairy Godmother of her wicked nature and she is now a much more good-natured and subdued individual. Following her reconciliation with Cindy, it is still unknown if the Fairy Godmother is now a resident of Fabletown but it can be assumed so since she was last seen there. However, she has not been seen in the Fables issues since. Characteristics The Fairy Godmother, as her name suggests, is a fairy and a very powerful magic user. FairyGodmotherWand.png CinderellaGown.png PumpkiCarriage.png FairyGodmother Magic.png MiceintoCoachmen.png Powers and abilities *The Fairy Godmother is able to fly; normally this is by means of pink-energy wings that protrude from her back, but she has been seen merely floating in the air without them. * She can perform acts of magical transformation. Weaknesses * The Fairy Godmother's power has waned so much that her spells last for only a day. * The Fairy Godmother needs a focal point to focus her magics. Primarily, she does so with her wand and is thus normally rendered powerless without it.Fairest 26 TriviaCategory:FairyCategory:Magic userCategory:FableCategory:CharactersCategory:Fables Characters *With her fondness of apples and her rivalry with Frau Totenkinder, its heavily hinted that she stole Rapunzel's twins. If she did steal them, their current location is still unknown. As the twins were never shown with her at Ultima Thule or her return to Fabletown. *It is possible that the Fairy Godmother and her sisters are based on Flora, Fauna and Merryweather from Disney's Sleeping Beauty because she has pink wings and the others have green and blue respectively. Also, it is shown that they have ties with Briar Rose, and the Fables Encyclopedia indicates that she was a meddler in the sleeping beauty's life. References Category:Fables Category:Villains Category:Alive